


Camgirl Stories: The First Livestream

by MaidinHeaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Camgirl, Female Solo, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, based on a hentai game, blowjob, livestream, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidinHeaven/pseuds/MaidinHeaven
Summary: While short on money during your final year of university you overhear one of your classmates bragging about all the money she has coming in from being a cam girl, with no job and hardly any cash leftover from your student loan you decided to give livestreaming a try to; even if you are super nervous to be on camera.





	Camgirl Stories: The First Livestream

_‘This is so embarrassing._’ You couldn’t help but think to yourself as you continued to set up the cheap webcam that had arrived in the mail earlier that morning, making certain that it was not only securely attached to your laptop so that it wouldn’t fall off midsession but also positioned correctly so that it captured every inch of your virgin body that would soon be livestreamed on the internet for hundreds if not thousands to see.

You had never once considered the possibility of recording your body for money before but you were beginning to grow desperate after receiving nearly eighteen rejection emails over the past week, your foolishness in applying to every single listing on the first five pages of the job searching website you had signed up for, even if you were massively underqualified for most of them, coming back to bite you in the ass.

Money had been tight for the past month and a half and you simply couldn’t take it any longer, you had thought that you could handle the significant drop in your funds after calculating that you would only have thirty pound a week left over from your maintenance loan to pay for all your food and anything else that you might need in day to day life after paying the first three months’ worth of rent on your new flat.

But as time went on you were finding it harder to live off the small amount of money as you found yourself feeling hungry most of the time due to the small meals you were eating to maximize your funds, not only that but you had also been rather lonely with a distance beginning to grow between you and your friends after being unable to accept any of their invitations to go clubbing or out for lunch, having literally no money to spend after buying the shopping for the week.

You had begun to believe that you would be stuck living off nothing but bread, rice and eggs for the rest of the academic year when you heard one of your fellow classmates mention to her group of friends how much money she had been earning by livestreaming, the group of girls gossiping in hushed tones while you sat directly behind them in the dimly lit lecture theatre; your presence seemingly forgotten about as the girl went into great detail about her experiences that had taken place on camera.

The more you tried to focus on the actual lecture the more your attention diverted to their chat, listening to the stories about the insane amount of money that she had managed to earn in such a short period of time and how she had decided to spend it making the job sound more tempting and convenient with every word she spun, all you had to do was play with yourself on camera and you’d get paid a ton of cash for having a good time; it sounded like the perfect job.

And so here you were, sat in front of your computer wearing a lace black mask that you had picked up at a costume shop to help hide your identity and some of your more tight-fitting and sexy clothes preparing to put on a show for strangers on the internet to enjoy.

When you had been looking for a website that you could livestream on you made sure that you joined a different site to the one that your classmate had been using, terrified that she might recognise you and gossip about your new profession to the rest of your class if you didn’t, not trusting her to keep her mouth shut about the topic for one second with how much she had bragged about the job.

After one last quick check around your room to make sure that there was nothing in the shot that might display or link to your identity and location you sat back down in your desk chair and quickly clicked the ‘Go Live’ button on the website, too afraid that your nervousness surrounding the idea of putting your virgin body on display would cause you to chicken out at the last minute when you had already spent more than you were comfortable with getting supplies and equipment.

“Um hello. Can everyone see me?” You nervously greeted the slowly growing number of viewers who had joined your chat room immediately after you had started broadcasting, wanting to make sure that the website was actually picking up the video and audio correctly rather than have your guests see nothing but a black screen; wanting everything to be perfect so that more guests kept joining and giving you tokens.

** _U new?_ **

** _Huge TiTs_ **

** _:O_ **

** _Do something hot_ **

** _It's working_ **

** _Looking good_ **

** _Take your top off_ **

By the reaction of the chat window everything seemed to be in working order, not only that but the number of viewers that had logged into your stream continued to steadily rise, not by a massive amount but enough to easily cover the expenses for the webcam and mask that you had bought, a fact that you were very grateful for as you really didn’t want to go begging for money from your parents or eat nothing but boiled rice for two weeks to make up for the loss in funds.

“I’ve never done anything like this before, but I hope you all enjoy it, even if I mess up.”

** _You won’t mess up_ **

** _Shy girl_ **

** _Def a sub_ **

As the comments continued to come pouring in you decided that it was time to start the actual show, after all the viewers had paid to see you doing anything and everything sexual to help get them off (and maybe get you off in the process), you couldn’t just sit there in front of the camera doing nothing but blushing and looking awkward no matter how much you would have liked to; they were already donating to your bank account, after all, you had to do something in return.

While your guests were busy chatting amongst themselves about their opinions of you and theorising what might take place on the stream you decided that it was time to bring in the big guns and brought out the thick purple dildo that you had previously been hiding away off-camera as a surprise for your viewers.

You had never actually used the sex toy before despite the fact that you had originally bought it two years prior when you had moved into your first year accommodation, figuring that it was the perfect time to buy one while you were out of your parents’ house and didn’t have to go mad trying to find a place to hide it so that it wasn’t accidentally discovered.

However, it turned out that the toy was much too big for your tight virgin pussy, quickly finding yourself so afraid of the large and intimidating toy that you had hidden it away in a box and forgotten about its existence until you had been researching what typically went on during a livestream.

“So um, I thought I’d use this. Hope that’s alright.” You nervously told the camera as you began showing off the purple dildo in your hands, moving it about so that the viewers could easily see every inch of its size and girth before you slowly brought it up to your mouth and began licking its tip slowly; trying your best to make it look as sexy as possible so that it would excite the viewers.

** _Don’t just lick it_ **

** _Suck on it_ **

** _Cmon do more than this_ **

** _Deepthroat it_ **

** _Take it all_ **

Because the viewers were paying you with tokens, not just when they paid the fee to join the chat but also by donating throughout the stream you had to follow their instructions at least to some extent to keep the money pouring in and while you were too nervous to expose your naked body on camera just yet you could comfortably sit in front of your webcam and try your hardest to give the plastic purple dick in your hand a fake blowjob.

You were nervous of course, never having had something so phallic in your mouth before but you continued on despite your anxiety as you wrapped your lips around the girthy toy and slowly began thrusting it in a couple of inches at a time; wanting to make sure that you had become well accustomed to the dildos large size before going all out and deepthroating the toy like your viewers kept requesting in the chat.

Sooner rather than later however you found yourself becoming so relaxed and comfortable to the thick cock penetrating your mouth that you couldn’t help but take the toy a little deeper and quicker into your throat, the sounds of your gagging and moans easily filling up the room alongside the constant pinging sound from chatroom as viewers who were having a good time watching you half struggle to take the thick dick began donating like crazy.

As you continued to thrust the toy into your mouth you soon found yourself lost in thought as you began imagining that the plastic purple dick that you were attempting to deepthroat was made of flesh and blood, you were so captured by your fantasy in fact that it was almost as if you could feel the wonderous heat and salty taste that the cock would give off if it was actually attached to another person; at that moment everything just felt so real that you couldn’t help but rub your thighs together in an attempt to quell the heat in your honeypot that had been building up ever since you had started the stream.

You could see it now, the flared head of a massive cock drooling with precum that you could lap up hungrily as you did your best not to let even a single drop of the white sticky substance go to waste while the man you were with would be groaning above you in pleasure, your jaw hurting from the stretch and roughness that he would eventually use on you when he got tired of your slow inexperienced pace and took it upon himself to make sure you gave him a proper throat fucking; it made you ache with want just thinking about it.

** _Yeah_ **

** _So hot_ **

** _Do u do this for ur bf?_ **

** _Stick it between your tits_ **

Even though you weren’t able to see any of your hundreds of viewers the very thought of having so many people watching you through the webcam as you gave your first blowjob was making the heat that had been growing inside of you ever since you had hit the record button increase tenfold, there was just something about the idea of being on display for so many people to see that you couldn’t help but slowly move your spare hand out of view of the camera and instead head down your body towards your aching wet pussy; needing to quell the heat and ease the emptiness that you were feeling deep inside of you.

You had done this so many times before, allowing the single finger that you had let past your nether lips explore and tease your moist pussy before finally allowing it to enter you, your needy inner walls more than eager to accept the penetration that almost immediately sets off a wave pleasure that washes over your entire body; the simple feeling of it slipping inside of your tight hole almost making you cum on the spot there and then.

Unable to hold back the intense feeling of want and need you let out a muffled whimpering moan as you worked away furiously at your virgin pussy, thrusting your single-digit again and again as far as you dared to go as more and more of your sweet nectar gushed from your honeypot and coated your fingers until they glistened; the wet squelching sounds of your pleasure easily filling the room alongside the moans still trapped between your lips by the fake cock that you continued to plunge into your mouth.

** _Feeling good?_ **

** _She’s really getting into this_ **

** _You touching yourself?_ **

** _fap fap fap_ **

As soon as you read those words in the chat a part of you wanted nothing more than to turn off the stream then and there, to stripe yourself of your tight clothing and hideaway underneath your bed covers in utter embarrassment knowing that so many people had known that you had been secretly masturbating even though you hadn’t been visible on camera thanks to your desk.

And yet as the comments and donations started to come pouring in faster than ever you found that you couldn’t stop yourself from continuing your own pleasure, with how wet you were it took no effort or pain to slip another digit inside of you, your body seeming to move on its own accord as your fingers moved back and forth against you inner walls in a desperate attempt to finally plunge you over the edge and finally achieve your long-awaited orgasm.

It’s with a brush against your clit by your thumb that finally breaks the dam that had been holding back the building pleasure buried deep inside of you, as copious amounts of your cum trickled out from between your legs and around your still moving fingers until it completely soaked your entire hand and dripped down onto your chair all the while your pulsing insides clench around your digits like a vice as if to desperately draw them in further as though they were a real cock.

As you convulse at the feeling of every last inch of your body revelling in orgasmic bliss you can't help but let a noise halfway between a moan and a scream slip out of your mouth as you plunge the dildo deep down into the back of your throat one final time before slumping back against the desk chair in exhaustion, your eyes now focused on the blurred celling of your flat as the last wave of your orgasm died down.

** _Ohhh :O_ **

** _What happened_ **

** _Did you just cum?_ **

** _Told u she was fingering_ **

** _Show us next time_ **

“Please watch me again.”


End file.
